


Hermitcraft One Shots of Doom

by 50Lizardsinatrenchcoat



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Arguing, Bittersweet, Character Death, Communication, Crushes, Depression, Doc makes an off-color joke, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Iskall does not have a good time, Loneliness, Magical Accidents, Major Character Injury, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Possession, REQUESTS CLOSED, Request Meme, Self-Blame, Sleep Deprivation, Stabbing, Temporary Character Death, Unreliable Narrator, Vague Worldbuilding, Whump, Wings, an oc for plot purposes - Freeform, grian faints at one point, grian has angel wings, grian is flirty, hermitcraft civil war, mermaid au, minecraft respawn mechanics, mostly - Freeform, talking about feelings like adults, tango doesn't know what having a crush is like so he thinks he's just jealous, tango has bat wings, tango is a tsundere, wels is flustered, why doesn't rendog have a character tag???, xisuma fell of a building but he's fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat
Summary: I have decided to write one-shot requests while I plan out my multichapter Urban fantasy au since I need to write something in the meantime! Shipping welcome but no smut. Anything else goes!
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar, Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Charles | Grian/Tango Tek, Charles | Grian/Welsknight Gaming, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 49
Kudos: 325





	1. Welcome One Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hermitcraft Request Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414290) by [Melodyofthesea77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyofthesea77/pseuds/Melodyofthesea77). 



_**Requests are currently closed! They will reopen when my queue is smaller.** _

As the description said, I'm taking fanfic prompts! I specialize in angst and hurt/comfort, but romance and fluff are not outside my capabilities. That said, I will assume a prompt is platonic if you don't specify since I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable.

Note that I've only recently joined the fandom, so it would be best if requests were set in season seven or an au. I know I should go and binge season six, but I have the attention span of a cucumber, don't @ me. I could set a fic in a vague season six but I'm worried it wouldn't be up to par with my normal writing skills or that I would make up details that contradict what actually happened. With the above in mind, I'll write for season six if the potential inaccuracies are okay with the requester!

Also, the more specific requests, the better! Vaguer prompts are still allowed but they may be shorter due to less inspiration.

Happy requesting!


	2. Magic Is Not a Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian has an averse reaction to scar's magical crystals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings for: self-blame, suffocation/inability to breathe, blood

Grian tossed the carved glass idol back and forth between his hands with a frown. "Still not feeling anything." He held it up so the sunlight refracted through the cyan crystals. "It’s pretty and all, but not magical."

Scar huffed and took the crystal back. "What's making you different from everyone else? The only other immune person is Mumbo, but he's a null." Scar went silent for a moment. "You _aren't_ a null, right?"

Grian laughed. "Nope, not a null. Magic still affects me like normal." 

Scar scowled and paced for a moment. "What am I missing? What makes you different?"

Grian grinned and shrugged. "I guess I'm special." He leaned against Larry's shell and crossed his arms. "Why are you so worked up about this? So I'm not affected by the crystals, which I'm still not convinced are actually magic? What's the big deal?"

Scar shook his head and began putting the small bits of rainbow back into the mess of shulker boxes outside his base. "It doesn't add up. Mumbo's a null so of course, they didn't affect him. Everyone else had notable reactions. Some were stronger than others, yeah, but there was always something."

Grian snorted and tightened the straps on his elytra. "Sure, dude. Either they aren't magic or I'm special." He walked forward and punched Scar's shoulder. "I have my base to work on, but let me know if you want me to hold a different piece of pretty glass."

"Of cour- Hey, they're not just glass!" Grian laughed as he flew over the treeline and out of view.

Scar sighed and turned his attention back to cleaning up the shulker boxes from his latest improvements to his magical village. 

What was the missing variable? They'd already confirmed Grian wasn't a null. But if magic affected him, then the crystals should as well. 

He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the cyan statue Grian held earlier. If he focused, he could feel the faint pulse of magic within the glass, but it felt off somehow. Not necessarily wrong, but different. Slightly to the left. Warmer but sharper than the normal cyan statues. It took a moment to place, but it had the same energy as salt. Huh. That’s not normal.

Scar frowned and shoved the crystal into his ender chest. He needed to look into that as soon as possible.

**********

Grian flew over the top of the jungle, grinning as the wind buffeted his skin. He may be known for building, but the sky was his true domain. No one could match him in elytra dexterity nor enthusiasm for avoiding the ground.

He scanned the forest canopy and zeroed in on a small black frame on top of one of the tallest trees. With a flutter of adrenaline, he flattened his wings to his back and went into a dive.

Blood roared in his ears as his speed built. 

Faster and faster in freefall, anyone less foolhardy would have pulled out by then. Grian prided himself on not being most people.

He flared his wings at the last second and landed in a roll in front of his nether portal. He hopped to his feet and walked through, only to take off once more.

Grian smiled breathlessly as he glided over the nether ceiling to the shopping district. He wouldn't trade flying for anything.

**********

Grian was bored out of his skull. He ran out of dark prismarine for the roof of his base. His chest hurt. He felt like generalized garbage. A good prank would get him feeling back on track. 

He chuckled and took off with a shot of fireworks. It didn’t take long for Iskall’s Omega Tree of Fun and Happiness to appear on the horizon. Grian adjusted his angle and landed gracefully on a branch. 

When he didn’t immediately find his quarry, Grian floated down the trunk in a lazy spiral and scanned the interior.

Iskall wasn’t in the center, nor any of the little cave things. Grian groaned and flopped onto the grassy floor. He didn’t want to run all over the server, he could be anywhere and while Grian wasted a lot of fireworks, he didn’t want to buy more so soon.

... They both have communicators. Oops.

Grian: Iskallllllllll

Iskall85: what’s up?

Grian: I’m so bored

FalseSymmetry: oh no.

Grian: Where are you?

Iskall: I’m camping the button. Don’t expect much entertainment from me

Grian: okay sure :)

Grian grinned and shoved his communicator back into his pocket, ignoring any other pings from it. He dashed over into Iskall’s portal and jumped inside.

Acrid, dry air hit his lungs like a thousand needles. Grian gasped and doubled over in a coughing fit. He shook it off after a moment, but nagging worry nestled in the back of his mind.

Grian took off towards the button. He didn’t plan how he would mess with Iskall, but something to fill his time would be better than wandering around the jungle or the shopping district doing nothing.

As he neared his target, Grian’s chest tightened. Panic grew as his flight faltered and he choked on air.

He landed on his feet but crumpled to the ground behind the button throne. His throat burned. He struggled to push himself into a sitting position. 

“Grian! Are you okay?” Iskall ran over and kneeled in front of him, Mumbo on his heels. Iskall slung an arm across Grian’s shoulders and pulled him upright. Grian’s breath hitched. He coughed into his hand. When he drew it back, his fingers were splattered with warm blood.

Iskall cursed and picked him up bridal style. He yelled something to Mumbo, but Grian couldn’t hear. Everything sounded far away. Black spots overtook his vision. Grian fainted.

***********

Grian just coughed up blood. _Blood_. Something was very wrong with this picture, and it was the color red.

Iskall clutched a shaking, unconscious Grian to his chest and stood up. “Mumbo, can you-“

“Already on it.” Iskall glanced over his shoulder. Mumbo typed a message on his communicator. “We need to get him out of the nether.”

Iskall nodded and started running towards the shopping district portal. It was at least a central location. They could plan better from there. The communicators pinged again. Iskall didn’t stop to check.

Mumbo did mid-stride. He read out the message with a shaking voice. “Change of plans, reroute to Scar’s base! He says he knows what’s going on.”

Iskall didn’t have time to question. He changed his angle and arrived at the new portal.

***********

Scar clenched his hands tighter around his communicator to keep them from trembling. Horror pooled in his stomach as he read the latest message.

MumboJumbo: Grian coughed up blood and passed out. Can someone meet us in the shopping district with healing potions?

Scar punched in a response before anyone else could.

Goodtimeswithscar: Bring him to my village. I think I know what’s going on.

For once, the variables fell into place. Grian and the idol were in a positive feedback loop of magic alterations. He changed the idol; the idol changed him. People’s auras reacting unexpectedly to the crystals wasn’t even unprecedented. Grian had a delayed reaction.

A tendril of guilt twisted around Scar’s mind. He made no attempt to refute it as he walked out of his base wearing a stoic mask. He had no time for a pity party.

With a stack of dirt from his inventory, he built a shallow wading pool into the lake by Larry. He placed the last few blocks as Iskall and Mumbo stumbled through his nether portal.

Scar jerked his head up, and made contact with Iskall’s fear-filled eyes. No time to waste. “Bring him over!”

The two of them dashed over. “What’s the pond for?” Mumbo asked.

Scar neglected to answer as Iskall shifted Grian’s weight to his arms. His breath was weak. His skin was sallow. Scar lowered him into the water and removed the dull sweater swamping his scrawny frame.

Hundreds of pale beige scales interlocked over Grian’s torso and down his arms. Large gill slits crossed his sides. They fluttered delicately as Grian began to cycle water.

“Oh my goodness,” Mumbo said. “When did...?”

Scar didn’t tear his gaze away from the person he’d hurt. “Recently,” Scar said. “In the past week, at most.” Scar screwed his eyes shut and hauled himself out of the waist-deep pool.

“I wanted to know why he hadn’t reacted to the crystals.” He scowled and the dirt. “Turns out he did. Just very slowly.”

*************

“Are you saying this is your fault?” Iskall asked, voice low and dangerous. Mumbo jerked his head up from staring at Grian’s prone form. Iskall glared daggers at Scar, who raised his hands in a placating gesture.

“It’s not like I could have seen this coming!” Scar gestured at Grian. “Only Ren and Cub had serious side effects, but it still wasn’t anything like this!” He looked helplessly to- “Mumbo, you get this, right?”

“I-”

Iskall’s hands balled into fists. “Grian passed out because of something you did.” Scar flinched at the words and wrung his hands together. Iskall took a step forward. “I hope that you have a plan to fix this.”

Mumbo grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. “Iskall, control yourself. Getting angry won’t solve anything.” He turned and met Mumbo’s gaze. The aggression in his eyes faded as fast as it appeared. His shoulders slumped as if drained of energy. Scar relaxed in turn.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just worried.” Iskall groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “This isn’t how I expected my day to go.”

Scar laughed humorlessly. “Don’t I know it.” He turned towards Larry and gestured for Iskall to follow. “Come on, I have a few ideas for a reversal.”

Mumbo shooed the two of them off and took a seat by Grian’s pool of water. He drew up his legs and rested his chin on his knees. Grian almost looked peaceful. With his head resting on the dirt and his eyes closed as if sleeping, Mumbo could pretend nothing had changed, even for just a moment. As his gaze drew down to the glinting scales and gills, Mumbo scowled and knitted up his eyebrows.

If there was one thing Mumbo hated, it was not understanding. Magic had always been beyond him. He recognized the principles on an intellectual level, but magic was inexact and variable. Given that he couldn’t interact with it without potions or an enchanting table, it’s not like he studied it for himself.

Mumbo looked back to Grian’s face and prepared himself for hours of waiting. “Please,” he whispered. “Be okay.”

***************

The world came back in stages. First was Grian’s sense of touch.

Warm water cradled his limp form like a down blanket. A zap of soreness jolted down his neck, which lied out of the water at an odd angle. Humid wind brushed against his dry, fluffy hair and moved it off his face.

Sound was next. Parrots chittered off in the distance along with the chatter of villagers. Leaves rustled overhead and the breeze wove amongst the branches. Waves lapped at his chest and made small splashing sounds. The tranquility almost lured Grian back to his dreamless sleep.

Last was everything else. Grian’s memory slammed into him like an anvil and his eyes shot open. His gills flared as he shoved himself up. Muscles in his torso protested, but the adrenaline was enough for him to ignore it.

The gills thing, on the other hand, was the source of the adrenaline and couldn’t be rationalized away as easily as waking up in the water. Since when did he have scales or gills? When did this happen? Who did this to him?

“Grian!” Mumbo’s shout yanked him out of his spiral. He turned to him, eyes wide with fear.

“What’s happening to me?”

***********

Grian downed the bottle of viscous vanilla liquid, the latest attempt to turn him human again. His three friends watched expectantly as nothing happened.

“That one tasted better than usual, but I doubt it’ll do much.” Scar groaned and hit his forehead to the spellbook in his hands.

“It’s been four days, and this is going nowhere.” Mumbo and Iskall shared a glance and murmured an agreement.

Grian snorted. “Says people not stuck in a kiddie pool.” He spreads his arms and gives them a dead look. “You think what you’re doing is tedious and boring?”

Scar cringed and shook his head. “It’s not that it’s boring, It’s that...” he trailed off, chewing his lip. Grian looked back and forth between the people before him and scanned their expressions for hints. Mumbo fiddled with his tie and stared at a very interesting pebble on the ground. Iskall glared off into the distance at nothing in particular.

“It’s that what...?”

Scar sighed and sank down in front of Grian. He held his head in his hands. “I’m worried that if we don’t get a solution soon, you’ll be stuck like this forever and it’ll be my fault.”

Grian pulled up his shoulders and grimaced. The thought crossed his mind. His base was on land. So were the shopping district and nether portals. And his elytra. Despite everything- “I’d manage.” He rests a hand on Scar’s knee. “I don’t blame you for this.”

“But you should!” Scar burst out. He tangled his hands in his hair and gripped like his life depended on it. “I should have done more baseline analysis before jumping into tests, or done more careful observation, something! I caused this, I should be able to fix it! I-”

“Scar,” Iskall cut in, kneeling next to him. Scar’s voice died in his throat. He looked to Iskall. “Please dude, shut up.” Scar recoiled, confusion drawn all over his face. “I shouldn’t have blown up at you. You didn’t see this coming and I shouldn’t have expected you to. You’re doing your best to fix it and that’s what counts.”

He pulled Scar to his feet and gave him a weary grin. “Let’s try again. There are a few combinations we haven’t tried yet.” The two of them returned to Larry, leaving Mumbo behind with Grian.

Grian met Mumbo’s pitiful gaze. He nodded. A message passed between them. An ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ went one way. A ‘ _thank you for trying_ ’ went the other.

**********

Grian built a new megabase in the warm ocean off the jungle coast. He scattered conduits all around the structure so hermits could come to visit.

It’s not the same, and it never would be like before. But with a riptide trident, Grian almost didn’t miss his elytra.

Almost.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this prompt and got instant inspiration! Even though this is a one-shot it has big multichapter energy and I may want to return to this AU later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Mumbo and Iskall is going to get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for possession and stabbing

With a change of season came changes in alliances. Partnerships broke and reformed. Some lasted. Many didn’t.

Iskall had been friends with Mumbo for a very long time. Long enough to know that Mumbo was acting... different. It started with the ruins.

Iskall glared at the overrun structure before him as he slinked into the center of the ruins. Vines crept up crumbling stone pillars, and jungle trees pushed their way through the walls.

Stranger yet was the energy buzzing under the cracked stone. The hair on Iskall’s neck stood on end.

There was magic here.

But what kind? The familiarity was palpable, but Iskall couldn’t place it.

He huffed and turned to leave, cursing himself for not studying magic beyond the basics.

Or at least, he would have left if not for a certain tall man in a suit standing right in his path.

Mumbo grinned at him, too wide to be natural. “Fancy seeing you here.” He tilted his head to the side.

Iskall’s mouth went dry. Mumbo’s body language was all wrong. Slumped and stiff compared to his normal composure. Something’s not right.

“I’m just now leaving.” Iskall held his head up and skirted around Mumbo. He stepped out from the ruins and kept walking. Act natural, Mumbo is fine-

“The four of us can never truly leave.”

Iskall froze mid-stride. Dread pooled in his stomach. He shouldn’t ask. He needed to run and get Xisuma. 

Iskall slowly turned to face Mumbo. The words slipped from his mouth without his consent. “What are you talking about…?”

Mumbo gave a low chuckle. Iskall found his feet rooted to the ground with fear. Why is he so scared? It’s just Mumbo. It’s just Mumbo.

“The challenges are an extension of my new power—” Mumbo wandered around the pillars with a calculated grin “—and you have joined the challenges. I have no reason to believe you or Grian can stop me. The two of you are right under my thumb. Right where I want you.” He waved a hand in dismissal. “Or Stress, for that matter. But she’s hardly a threat to begin with.”

“Stress is stronger than you think!” Iskall clenched his fists and glowered at Mumbo- no. That’s not Mumbo. That’s something evil wearing his best friend’s skin. Mumbo wouldn’t talk about his friends like pawns.

The imposter stopped and turned to smile. “Oh, it seems I’ve hit a nerve!” He sauntered forward and circled Iskall. “I planned on ignoring Stress in my plan, but do you want her rewired first? No one would suspect her of being my puppet.”

Iskall tried to grab his sword, pull out his communicator, anything. He couldn’t move. He had to plead. “What happened to you, man? What do you have to gain?”

“Everything.” The imposter rested his elbow on Iskall’s shoulder and laughed. “The infinity portal gave me the option. What kind of fool would I be if I didn’t take it?”

The man walked behind Iskall and drew a sword. Panic filled Iskall’s senses at the sound of diamond scraping against rocks.

“Say hi to the real Mumbo for me!”

His nerves screamed at the bite of the blade in his torso. Bones crunched as the imposter twisted it into the wound.

The second Iskall could move his limbs, his knees buckled. He slumped onto the stone path. 

The world went black.

[Iskall85 was slain by M̶̠̤̺͊ư̶̪̣̎m̵͙͒͆b̴̘͘͜o̶̹͂J̸̜̮͆͗̚ͅŭ̶͚̄̈́m̸̨̠̼͆̊b̷͉͕̝̑ǒ̵͎̦̱̅̚ using magic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a life of its own and got away from me! If this isn't what you had an mind when you requested, feel free to request again and I'll add it to the queue lol  
> The next chapter is going to be fluffy! I don't only write sad things.  
> Just mostly sad things-


	4. This was supposed to be fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma isn't doing so great and Etho is concerned for his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for offscreen temporary character death (it's minecraft so it's not serious plus he respawns)

Etho hummed a wandering melody as he lined the rim of his ceiling with acacia trap doors. He stepped back to observe the color scheme. Etho smiled. Yeah, the orange and the brown look good together.

His base was coming along well, but Etho didn’t have time to do more. There wasn’t a point in starting another huge addition that day unless he planned on staying up all night since the sun only just hovered over the horizon.

His communicator startled Etho out of his reverie with a sharp ping.

_Xisuma fell from a high place._

Etho shook his head at the image of their server’s composed admin walking off the top of one of his highrises.

_Xisuma: Can someone grab my stuff? I fell off my creeper farm and I don’t think I’ll get there in time._

_Etho: I’ll get it :)_

_Xisuma: Thanks._

Etho strolled to the edge of his monstrosity and shrugged on his elytra. With a burst from a rocket, he soared over the treetops.

Xisuma’s skyscrapers towered above the treeline like concrete monoliths, but the lights behind the honey blocks cast the jungle with a warm glow. Etho scanned the structures for the creeper farm in question. His eyes locked onto the floating stone brick boxes. He gave his left wing a sharp tug and angled downwards to swoop in gracefully.

Sure enough, an inventory full of building materials lay scattered on the ground. Etho plunked down a shulker box and collected the items.

He wandered along the path linking unrelated parts of Xisuma’s base. The style was nothing like his monstrosity, but Etho appreciated the care put into the clean and polished aesthetic. Less appreciated was how long it took to find Xisuma.

He died and respawned, so he should be at his bed. Most buildings Etho peaked into were industrial. Did the admin not have living quarters?

Etho huffed after another negative and turned back to the main path. He rounded a corner and almost ran face-first into Xisuma.

“X! I couldn’t find-” He trailed off as he took in Xisuma’s condition. His helmet was missing, so Etho saw the prominent bags beneath his tired eyes. His hands shook as well. “Are you okay? When was the last time you slept?”

Xisuma scrunched up his face and waved away the concern. “That doesn’t matter. Thanks for grabbing my things.” He moved to take the shulker box from Etho. His foot snagged on air and sent him stumbling forward.

Etho caught Xisuma, staggering slightly under his limp form. “What- X, you’re not alright.”

Xisuma mumbled a curse and tried to orient himself, but Etho held him close and said, “You are not going back to work like this. Now either tell me where your bed is, or I’m flying you to my place. And neither of us want to see me try that.”

“Etho, I’m fine.” Xisuma pushed away from his chest once more, but he couldn’t summon enough power to make it effective.

Etho tilted his head to the side. “And who are you trying to convince, exactly?”

Xisuma froze and screwed his eyes shut. His grip on Etho’s shirt tightened. Etho felt tremors run through the other man’s hands. After a silent debate with himself, Xisuma slumped against his torso. “I’m sorry.”

Etho supported most of his weight as Xisuma gave him directions to his bed, an insignificant thing tossed in a random spot on the ground next to a farm. Etho frowned. No wonder he didn’t find it. As he helped him to the bed, Xisuma buckled and dropped onto the wool blankets.

Etho went to leave, eyebrows knitted together in thought. Why was Xisuma doing this to himself? It literally got him killed, and he still resisted quitting. It was nonsense.

Something made Etho pause on his way out. He turned to look at the server’s admin, now bandaged in blankets. Despite the wool’s bulk, he never looked so small. “We need to talk about this in the morning,”

“I know.”

“This isn’t healthy.”

“I know.”

“We all care about you and don’t want you to work yourself into the dirt.”

“I kn-” Xisuma’s breath hitched. “I… Thank you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This  
> this was supposed to be fluffy hurt/comfort  
> I made it angsty, because of course I did  
> whoops  
> [ Come yell at me on my hermitblr!](https://sheriffideas.tumblr.com) I post all my hermitfics there as well as any fanart^^  
> Only exceptions are ship fics because I don't want to incur hermitblr's wrath, but all my gen stuff is cross-posted.


	5. Perspective of a Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar and Grian have a fight. Relationships take work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: yelling/arguments

Bdubs glared over at his fellow builders with enough ire to melt lead. This is not what he had in mind when Grian invited him to help build a town hall.

“No, I said by the big tree! Listen to what I’m saying!” Grian snapped at Scar. 

He agreed on a creative endeavor with two experts, not an uncomfortable witness to a lover’s quarrel.

“Oh, because you’re such a great listener!” Scar shot back.

“I’m such a— And what does that mean?”

“Nothing _you’d_ want to hear!”

The two of them continued to bicker. Bdubs hit his head against the banister with a groan and considered death by kinetic energy. 

If it was any consolation, the building looked wonderful. Scar detailed the landscape with a trained eye that only came with practice, so the lush hill breathed with life. The brick and sandstone government building radiated dignity. Despite the maturity of the build, Bdubs felt welcomed in the foyer. 

He felt less welcomed as he stepped outside to hear Grian and Scar still locked at arms, now on opposite sides of the plot. They didn’t notice his arrival and continued sniping at each other. Bdubs pinched the bridge of his nose and reminded himself that smacking sense into his friends won’t work.

“You’re the one who asked me to help, but it seems like you don’t actually care about my input!”

“You’re exaggerating! I just—”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Scar said with a scowl. He turned and flared his elytra. “I’m leaving since I’m so clearly wanted here.”

“Wait! Scar—!” He didn’t acknowledge Grian’s pleads as he took off for the jungle.

Grian stared at the spot Scar was moments ago, arms pulled tight around his chest. 

Bdubs bit his lip and weighed his options. Walk back inside and pretend he missed the fight? Or go comfort Grian? After a moment’s deliberation, he sighed and strolled down the steps into Grian’s line of sight.

“So what’s causing the trouble in paradise? The two of you were tense all morning and then this happens.”

Grian groaned and buried his face in his hands. “That’s the thing, I’m not sure what happened. He says I was flirting with a merchant in the world hub, but I swear I wasn’t.”

Bdubs hummed and mulled that over. “Why don’t we sit down and you can tell me about it” He dropped onto one of the steps and patted the stone to his right. “While I am in no way qualified to give romantic advice, I’ve been in enough friendships and I think the same things apply.”

Grian slumped next to Bdubs and propped himself up. “Okay, it went exactly like this...”

****************

Grian and Scar wandered around the marketplace and marveled at the oddities from other worlds. Impossible trinkets and treasures decorated colorful stalls as the merchants running them shouted and vied for attention.

Scar tugged on Grian’s sleeve and pointed at a table covered in gemstones. He grinned and said, “I need to check that out! I know you don’t care about pretty rocks, so feel free to wander around and window shop.”

Grian gave his boyfriend a thumbs-up. “Okay, message me when you’re done!” The two of them split up. Grian turned and sped down a side road, a specific destination in mind.

An hour ago, they’d passed a booth selling various magical elytra with a myriad of unique properties. Scar pulled him away from it since neither of them had that kind of coin, but Grian needed to at least observe it. The elytra that caught his eye was crimson and speckled with orange bursts. Allegedly, the feathers would react to the user’s thoughts and function like real wings. Grian didn’t have enough coins for something of that caliber, but he had to get a closer look at it.

After a right, three lefts, two more rights, an accidental circle, a backtrack, and one last right, the stall finally appeared. It was only an aisle over from the rock booth.

Grian ran his fingers over the downy feathers. Electric magic crackled in their spines. The colors melted together and shone in the sunlight. He grinned at the unfamiliar sensation.

“I see you have a fine eye for wings,” a smooth-voiced man said from Grian’s left. He turned to face the person in question and caught eyes with the merchant who owned the stand, a tall man with tan overalls and thick hair pulled back into a braid. He smiled and gestured to the pair in Grian’s hand. “Those are infused with phoenix feathers, from the Faunicion Wastes. Enchanted it myself. Only the most skilled flyers can handle wings like these.”

Grian laughed. “I’m the best flyer in my world. No one’s beaten me in recent memory.”

The man crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “And how many people are in your world?”

Grian flushed and gave the man a crooked smile, placing the wings back on the rack. “Not many, but I’m still great!” 

The merchant chuckled. “I’ll need to see that to believe it—” he extended an arm—“The name’s Sable.”

He shook the man’s hand. “I’m Grian.”

The two of them shared conversation for a note longer, but Sable’s gaze kept wandering away from Grian’s face.

“You all good?” he asked? “You seem… distracted.”

Sable sighed and shook his head. “It’s nothing.” He paused for a moment and then asked: “Where did you buy your sweater? I don’t think I know that style.”

Grian beamed and pulled at the bottom hem. “Oh, I made it myself. I’m not very good at knitting though, so it’s a bit tighter than it’s supposed to be.”

He chuckled. “No, I think that’s at least half the appeal.”

Grian went to respond, but another voice cut him off. “Hey babe, I got some geodes.” He turned to see Scar giving him a tight smile. Oops, he was probably annoyed he had to walk all over the market to find him.

Grian grinned and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “Hey, Scar! I’m pretty much done here, I’m just chatting.” He pointed with his free hand to the shopkeeper. “This is Sable. He knows so much about elytras, it’s crazy.”

Scar gave the man a look Grian couldn’t place. “Charmed.”

Sable turned away and coughed into his fist. “Nice to meet you.”

As soon as Grian and Scar left Sable’s earshot, Scar muttered under his breath, “I can’t believe he flirted with you.”

Grian’s brain froze and rebooted. “What are you talking about? _Flirting_? No way.”

Scar stopped walking and gave him an incredulous look. “So you say he wasn’t checking you out at all? Right.”

They went back and forth, accusing and denying, but making no progress. Frustration built in Grian’s stomach. They weren’t flirting! He only had eyes for Scar, so even if Sable held interest, he sure didn’t!

The two of them parted ways when they arrived back in Hermitcraft. They hardly spoke for three days until Grian broached the waters by asking Scar to join the town hall project. A lot of good that did.

****************

Scar ignored the tears pricking in the corners of his eyes in favor of the needle-sharp wind running claws across his face as he flew away from the shopping district. The town hall. Grian.

What was happening to them? Their relationship? Why did he feel so bad about everything?

As soon as Scar touched down in the jungle, he hid inside of Larry’s shell and pretended that none of this was his fault.

About half an hour passed when a knocking sound came from outside. Scar warily uncurled himself and got off his bed. He opened the door. A concerned Cub hung on the ladder to get up.

“Cub? What are you doing here?”

He gave him a wry smile. “Can’t I just visit my best friend for no reason?” Scar raised his eyebrow but invited him into the shell. “I am here with a purpose though. Let’s say news travels fast. How’s Grian?”

Scar cringed and shook his head. “It hasn’t been great.” 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Cub asked with a shrug. “I may not know romance, but I know you.”

Scar sighed and rubbed his temples. “Alright, it happened like this...”

****************

Scar loved the marketplace in the world hub. Unfamiliar worlds operated on outlandish rules, so he couldn’t guess what kinds of wares he would find.

“I wish I had the coins to buy one of those elytra,” Grian said with a sigh. “Imagine how great of a flyer I’d be with an upgrade.”

Scar snickered and gently tugged Grian away from the feathery booth. “You’re enough of a troublemaker with a regular elytra.”

“And don’t you forget it!”

The two of them laughed together as they browsed the stalls, Grian only bringing up the upgraded wings on occasion.

Something sparkled in the corner of Scar’s eye. Crystals and gemstones resting on a table ahead caught the light of the sun and shimmered. 

He gave Grian’s sleeve a quick pull and pointed at the booth in question. “I need to check that out! I know you don’t care about pretty rocks, so feel free to wander around and window shop.”

Grian flashed him a smile. “Okay, message me when you’re done!” He turned down another path and disappeared into the crowd.

After perusing their stock, Scar bought an amethyst geode to use as a decoration in Larry the Snail.

He pulled out his communicator and sent a few messages to Grian.

After ten minutes of standing awkwardly in front of the rock booth, it was clear Scar wouldn’t get a response. He rolled his eyes and started walking. He had a hunch where his boyfriend wandered off to.

Sure enough, Grian was by the merchant selling wings. He wasn’t, however, paying the slightest bit of attention to them as he chatted up the seller.

Scar stepped closer, staying out of Grian’s line of sight so he wouldn’t look like he was eavesdropping.

“Are you good?” Grian asked the man. “You seem… _distracted_.” Scar looked up to see the man studying Grian up and down, just short of undressing him with his eyes. Scar’s fists tightened with territorial instincts. That’s his boyfriend!

The man sighed with a smile. “It’s nothing. Where did you buy your sweater? I don’t think I know that style.” 

Grian perked up and said, “Oh, I made it myself. I’m not very good at knitting though, so it’s a bit tighter than it’s supposed to be.” The man bit his lip in appreciation.

“No, I think that’s at least _half_ the appeal.”

That’s it. Scar ignored the blood roaring in his ears and walked over with a smile on his face. “Hey babe, I got some geodes!” Grian turned and lit up as if he wasn’t receptive to the man’s come-ons.

Grian gave him a side hug, but Scar didn’t melt into his touch like usual. “Hey, Scar! I’m pretty much done here, I’m just chatting.” He pointed with his free hand to the shopkeeper. “This is Sable. He knows so much about elytras, it’s crazy.”

Scar targeted the man a withering glower. “Charmed.”

Sable’s eyes widened. He turned away and tried to act like he wasn’t flirting with a taken man. “Nice to meet you.”

“Perhaps we will meet again, though my boyfriend and I have somewhere to be,” Scar said coldly. He glanced at Grian. “Ready to go?”

Grian nodded in affirmation, and the they left to go to their world. If he noticed Scar’s stiffened grip on his arm, then he didn’t say anything.

“I can’t believe he _flirted_ with you,” Scar muttered with a decisive scowl at the ground in front of him.

Grian’s pace faltered. “What are you talking about? Flirting? No way!” Dread pooled in Scar’s stomach. Was he seriously defending Sable? Why would he try to cover for him? ... Unless he was into it?

Scar planted his feet and tried to keep the obvious feelings of betrayal off his face. “So you say he wasn’t checking you out at all? Right.”

Grain continued to deny, deny, deny. He pretended it never happened! 

As soon as they stepped through the portal back into hermitcraft, they took off in opposite directions. They needed time.

****************

Bdubs hummed, and the gears clicked in his mind. It’s too obvious. “Grian, you’re about as observant as a brick.”

****************

Cub nodded along as he spoke. “So what do you think?” Scar asked. “Am I in the wrong here?”

“You jumped to conclusions.”

****************

“What—brick? Hey!” Grian crossed his arms and pouted. “I asked for advice, not insults.”

“I can do both at once!” Bdubs waved his hands. “Never mind, just consider this for a moment: Scar felt bad because of Sable. You ignored his feelings. He got upset.”

Realization dawned over Grian. He drew up his legs and thumped his forehead against his knees. “I’m so stupid.”

****************

“What do you mean?”

Cub chewed on his lip. “Did you see Grian flirt, or was it just Sable?”

“But it was so obvious! He would have said something if he didn’t want to flirt!”

Cub gave him a deadened look. “This is Grian we’re talking about. How long did you two pine over each other because you thought the other was uninterested? I’d bet _anything_ Grian didn’t realize Sable was flirting.”

Scar opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to come up with a decent comeback. After a moment he settled on: “I need to apologize to Grian.”

****************

Scar hunted all over the server for Grian, but his boyfriend made himself scarce after their big fight. Anxiety bit at his mind and whispered that Grian was sick of him, but Scar shook his head. No more jumping to conclusions. That’s what got him in this mess, and he will not let it drag him down any further.

Funnily enough, he found Grian when he wasn’t looking. Scar just finished filling the dirt bin in his plant store when a red blur rushed overhead. Scar followed the figure to where it landed.

It was Grian, restocking his sand and gravel shop. Hope blossomed in Scar’s chest as he raced over.

He slowed as he approached Grian, the nerves returning in a rush. “H-hey, Grian.”

Grian jumped at the sudden sound and whirled around to face him. “Scar? Aren’t you still mad at me?”

He shook his head with fervor. “No!” Scar ran a hand through his hair and took a breath. “I shouldn’t have gotten upset in the first place. I was just _insecure!_ ”

Scar looked away to avoid Grian’s expression. He couldn’t handle it if he rejected him after everything.

Grian knocked the wind out of Scar as he crushed his boyfriend in a surprise hug. “We have a lot to talk about, don’t we?”

Scar hugged back. “In a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun working with Grian and Scar as unreliable narrators! It's interesting to see how biases interact with people's memory of what happened. Also Sable is just someone I made up on the spot for plot, I think I'll throw him into the story whenever I need a character from outside Hermitcraft.  
> One-shot requests are now temporarily closed since I have a lot, but they will reopen in the future.


	6. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The civil war was fun and all, but Grian missed one person in specific he wants to make out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: None

Grian was so glad the civil war ended- he went so long without cuddling his boyfriend because of team loyalties. But now he was free to pester Wels all he wanted.

And he wanted a lot.

It didn’t take him long to fly to Wels’s base. He landed and folded back his Elytra, excitement bubbling in his heart.

Grian pushed open the door with a creek and popped his head in to find his boyfriend. He locked onto the back of Wels’s head as he rummaged through a chest.

“Do you make it a habit of sneaking into my builds?” Wels asked without turning around, a smile in his voice.

Grian grinned and waltzed inside. “Only since someone cute built them! Besides, I’m not using an invisibility potion this time.”

Wels giggled and turned to Grian, only to find his boyfriend’s face now inches from his breastplate, looking up at him with false innocence.

“Seems you don’t need a potion to get past me.”

Grian wrapped his arms around Wels’s shoulders and stared deep into his eyes. “I don’t want to go past you. This is right where I want to be.”

“You’re a menace.”

“You love me for it.” Grian walked his fingers up the back of his boyfriend’s neck. A sigh slipped through Wels’s lips, and his face flushed at his vocalizations.

“... Perhaps I have a thing for troublemakers.” 

Grian smirked, but his eyes filled with a playful warmth. “Well, this troublemaker has a thing for you.” He ran his fingers through Wels’s satiny hair and pulled him down into a sensual kiss. Despite the relaxed pace, the encounter moved with an unrelenting purpose as Wels melted into Grian’s longing embrace. 

Wels slid his hands down to the small of Grian’s back as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Grian pulled Wels flush against his chest and nipped at his soft lips. A shudder ran up Wels’s spine as he moaned against Grian.

They pulled back, both red in the face but smiling breathlessly.

Grian gave him a half-lidded, teasing look. “It seems you missed me as much as I missed you.”

Wels opened and closed his mouth, blush deepening. He nodded mutely.

Grian giggled and took Wels’s wrist, tugging him towards the bedroom. “Why don’t I get you out of that armor? It’s been so long...”

Wels didn’t hesitate. “Oh, yes, please.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188554818@N05/49927119036/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't make the word count go any higher, so bam, have a painting!  
> I watched all 75 episodes of Wels's season six content in order to write this. I finished yesterday and today we got the first episode of his season seven! I love him so much, he's so wholesome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is oblivious to the fact Doc and Grian are in a relationship.

Etho held up a drunken Bdubs and supported his weight as they made their way back to the nether portal and the way home. The Hermit’s parties were meant to be low key, but everyone had long-since resigned themselves to the fact that they got wild after dark.

“Hey, Etho.” Doc fell into step with him. “Thanks for getting Bdubs for me.”

They both ignored Bdub’s protests that he’d be fine to get home by himself and Etho nodded. “It’s no big deal. You seemed… preoccupied.” He gestured to Grian, whom Doc was carrying bridal style as he dozed in his arms.

“He fell asleep against me, I couldn’t just leave him.”

“Last time I fell asleep against you-” Bdubs slurred, pointing a finger at Doc- “You pushed me off the couch! That’s not fair!”

Doc grinned and shrugged, careful not to jostle Grian. “It was funnier that way.”

Etho helped him through the portal and gave Doc a wider berth- Bdubs had more bravado than sense when drunk.

Doc’s odd bias piqued Etho’s interest, and he had a suspicion of what it meant. He let it go. It wasn’t any of his business, anyway.

*********

Ren dragged Grian around the mesa by his wrist, gesturing wildly to the various builds populating the clay landscape. It’d been a while since they’d talked and a lot changed.

Grian wanted to appreciate Ren’s unique theming, but his mind was elsewhere.

“-ian? Grian? You here?” Grian blinked and realized they’d stopped walking, having reached Ren’s house. Ren stood in front of him, waving his hand across Grian’s line of sight. He smiled wryly. “If I’d known I was that boring, I would’ve spiced up the tour.”

Grian flushed and waved his hands “No no no, you’re not boring! I’m just… distracted.”

Ren raised an eyebrow. “Something on your mind?”

Grian sighed and stared off at the ground. “I’ve been missing Doc.”

Ren nodded, but then paused. His eyebrows creased as the cogs in his brain turned. “I thought you two didn’t get along?”

Grian gave him a confused look like he’d spouted poetry in a different language. “What gave you that idea?”

Ren counted on his fingers. “The civil war, area 77, demise. And that’s just the big things, I could continue-“

“-Okay, okay! I get the picture. But nah, Doc and I are pretty close.

“The other distracting thing was how your hangar isn’t a perfect circle.” Grian shrugged.

“Wait, what!?”

*********

The hermits buzzed with excitement as they congregated around the shopping district. Doc could finally return from his duties off-world. He’d send messages and the occasional video, but it wasn’t the same as having him around.

Xisuma stood from where he crouched by the shopping district’s nether portal, dismissing the glowing admin screens with a flick of his wrist. He clapped his hands together and smiled at the loose crowd in the area. “Okay everyone, the portal is primed and it should open on Doc’s end soon!”

Excited chatter floated over the land. The sound died as the portal began to hum. Anticipation hung in the air.

Doc stepped through the purple swirls and flashed the hermits a weary but confident smile. “Hey, guys. Did you miss me?”

Different hermits can forward to greet him with smiles and greetings.

Grian hung back, staring at Doc with an awed expression and blush dusted across his cheeks. It’d been too long.

Doc turned away from one hermit and his gaze landed and locked with Grian’s. He smirked and gestured him over with a sharp upward nod.

Grian beamed. He ran over and into Doc’s arms. Doc chuckled and spun him around before pulling him into a soft kiss.

Doc rested his head in Grian’s hair and held his boyfriend close. “It’s good to be back,” he whispered.

Bdubs sputtered at the sight, yanking them from the moment. “Since when are you two together!?”

Doc and Grian pulled back, sharing a brief confused look. “Since about the end of season 6...?” Grian offered.

Etho shrugged. That’s what he expected.

Ren added it up and figured what Grian meant at the mesa.

As for everyone else, genuinely none of them realized that they were partners. (Grian was impressed that anyone could be more oblivious than Doc to his advances.)

Doc rolled his eyes at his friends, but a smile still played at the corner of his lips. “This has been fun, but I’ve been without Grian for months so I’m taking him to mine for the night. If anyone still doesn’t believe we’re together, you can come to watch.”

Grian flushed redder than his sweater and several of the hermits stammered out semi-coherent responses.

Yeah, Doc’s definitely back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's blocked hit me like a train, but I finished the one-shot! Let's hope the next one doesn't take me as long-


	8. Tango doesn't know what feelings are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tango was used to being the only hermit with wings, but when Grian joins, his world turns upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Have 900 words of pining :D

Call Tango self-centered, but he was proud of his wings. The robust, leathery membranes were good for both flying and wrapping around Impulse and Zedaph in a hug. They even complimented his red and gold fashion sense. Hermits with elytra never matched his skill in the air. With his obvious speed advantage, Tango ruled the sky.

And then there was Grian.

Loudmouthed, excitable, aggravating, Grian. The only angel on the server.

The only other hermit with wings.

Even worse, they were pure white, unblemished, feathered wings. Perfection.

Perhaps it was the novelty, perhaps he genuinely outclassed Tango. But hermits went to Grian if they needed the aid of a flyer. Seeing him always floating without effort, always with someone, made Tango turn around with a clenched stomach every time.

_ No _ , he was not jealous. Something else… confused? Intrigued? Something heavy. Hot. Magnetic. It pooled in his throat and forced Tango to tear his gaze away when Grian jetted overhead.

How did Grian maneuver on a dime? Didn’t he get tired? He never walked if flying was possible. His rounded, broad wings carried him in and out of tight corners and daring stunts.

Could Tango do half the stuff Grian did?

… What if he couldn’t?

He sighed and plopped his forehead on the observer before him. Now he was even getting distracted from redstone. 

Any time Tango wandered amongst his thoughts, he’d find snowy feathers and dark eyes. The signature red sweater and dusty blonde hair. A mischievous smirk aimed at nothing. ( _ A soft smile only for Tango…? _ ) He barely spoke with Grian once, and he was already in his head. He needed to do something about this walking distraction. Tango had just the idea.

He built.

Tango threw the jumbled mess of thoughts into building an obstacle course, far away from anyone else’s builds. It twisted and dove throughout a mega mountain biome, red loops and obstacles playing among the shadows.

With a glance at his communicator, Grian’s name stood out as glowing text. 

Tango: Hey Grian! Are you able to hang out soon?

Grian: I’m almost finished up in the nether

Grian: How does an hour sound?

Tango: That works for me!

Coordinates sent, and an hour of getting nothing done later, a set of wings flapped overhead. Tango stood from the redstone he’d been pushing around as Grian came to a running stop in front of him.

“Hello, Tango! You wanted to see me?” Grian tilted his head to the side and grinned.

Tango nodded. “Yeah!” He swept his arm in a wide gesture towards the messy obstacle course. “I’ve never gotten to test my flying skills against someone else with wings, and I think it would be fun to go head to head.”

Grian’s eyes sparkled as he took in the structure. All concrete and sea lanterns, the bold colors demanded attention from the drab landscape. He bounced on his toes and said, “This looks amazing! Are there any special rules for your game?”

Tango smiled wryly. “Just one:  _ keep up _ .”

…………..

From on top of the spiraling platform, the course would send them into a dive with a sharp return. Tango could do it. He was known for his maneuverability. But so was Grian.

Tango clapped his hands together. Shoved the unwanted nerves down. A nervous grin. “May the best flyer win.”

Grian laughed. A flick of his wings and a cocky smirk. “Oh, I plan to.” 

Something heavy and twisting jumped in Tango’s throat. He swallowed the weight. “Y-yeah, you  _ say _ that now, but you haven’t seen me in action!”

Another giggle. “In action, huh?” His eyes shone with mirth. “I’ll be sure not to get distracted.”

The lump returned, and Tango couldn’t do anything but nod. Forget distracting Grian, he needed to keep his own head on straight from the confusion that is  _ definitely _ not jealousy. 

… But what is it?

“You going to count off?” Grian asked him. Right, yes, the race.

“Yeah-“ Tango took a step back- “Three.” Grian mirrored his stance.

“Two.” Tango held his wings in a low ready. Grian flared the feathers behind him.

Adrenaline.

“ _ One. _ “

Feet pounding against the platform. Singular focus. A leap. Diving. Diving. Diving. Pulled tight and gaining speed.

The ground approached.

Wait.

Closer.

A second more.

_ Now. _

Wings spread and cut through the air. Curve up at breakneck velocity. Defy gravity.

Bank left. Twist right. Don’t hit the mountain. 

When Tango stumbled onto the landing, the tips of his wings buzzed even as he drooped from fatigue. 

Tapping footsteps ahead. Tango pulled himself back up like there was a string tied to the top of his spine.

With the sun glowing behind him, Grian beamed with flushed cheeks and offered Tango a fist bump. “That was so much fun!” His gaze faltered to the side before returning to Tango. “I’ve never had any friends with wings, so I’m glad you reached out.”

Stunned, Tango said the first thing he dragged from his buffering brain. “Birds of a feather, am I right?”

Silence.

“You didn’t just-“ Grian snorted and the corners of his eyes crinkled with amusement. “I should’ve seen that coming.”

When Grian took off for his base, Tango got an objective view of his flight.

He was faster. That’s how he stole the victory.

Tango’s face was still warm. Perhaps Grian stole something else as well.

He needed backup.

_Tango_ _whispered to ImpulseSV >_ Impulse I think I’m having a minor crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tango-loving heart go brrrrr  
> Yes, I know I skipped a request. I looked into the tumblr post the request was based off of and discovered that the user is making/has made the post into a larger AU, so I dont want to step on their toes. Anon Harmony, you may request a new one-shot to make up for this!  
> That said, the request box is and will remain closed. As soon as I'm done with all the requests, this booklet will be completed because I have a Bad Things Happen bingo card that I've been holding onto! It's 25 prompts of angst/whump, it's practically made for me. Keep your eyes peeled for that!


End file.
